


All our sweet babes

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dramatic Ned Stark, Eloping, F/M, Fake Marriage, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Mother's Day, Multi, Polygamy, Pregnancy, Starklings, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Oh man. Sansa getting pregnant and you with Theon of all people. Man, my spontaneous marriage is much easier to reveal than I thought thanks to you two. You guys are the best siblings ever!” Arya chuckled as she made her way into the living room, Gendry following her through.Catelyn rolled her eyes even as a smile tugged at her lips when she heard her daughter greet Jon in the living room.“Oh, hello. You must be the stud who knocked my sister up.”“This is definitely the most memorable Mother’s Day,” she mumbled to herself.(Belated) Mother's Day fic





	All our sweet babes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salty that GoT didn't use Catelyn to promote Mother's Day in UK. Like wtf is up with that?

Robb, as always, was the first to arrive at the Stark household. Even as a child, Robb had been the most obedient of her children and when he was told to turn up at a certain time or to bring something, he did it unquestionably.

Catelyn heard Ned greet their eldest child in the hallway and she smiled to herself as she heard her grandsons, little Eddie and Brandon talking over each other, each eager to tell their grandpa all about the farm they had visited with their class on Friday.

Robb came through, holding a bunch of white roses which he handed to her as he leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“Happy Mother’s Day,” he murmured.

Catelyn grabbed his wrist as he went to pull away and tugged him into a hug. He grunted out a weak protest but she felt him smile against her temple all the same. He might be thirty-one, she thought briefly, but he was still her son and she would hug him every time she saw him until her last day.

“Did you visit the cemetery?” Catelyn asked softly, cupping her son’s cheek as she let her eyes roam over his face, searching for any signs of grief that she could help comfort him from.

“Yeah, Eddie and Brandon placed the flowers for Jeyne and we said a few words,” Robb replied, running a hand over his beard.

Catelyn gave him a sympathetic smile. She had liked Jeyne very much. She had been a sweet girl and always made Robb smile. When they had announced they were getting married after just a year of dating, Catelyn had been a bit worried at first but she thought that they were a couple that could make it through anything.

It was just after the twin’s second birthday that Jeyne had gone back into hospital when she kept bleeding. She was diagnosed with cervical cancer. The doctors tried everything but it had already spread. She managed to hold on to see her children start nursery but passed away not long afterwards.

For two years, Robb had been a single father to his sons. But Catelyn had helped whenever she could, taking the children some nights when Robb just wanted to be alone to grieve properly. She and Ned and all Robb’s siblings had dug out photos of Jeyne and Sansa had made a collage of Robb, Jeyne and the twins. They were determined that while they may never truly remember their mother, they would know about her.

“I…uh…I’m actually seeing someone,” Robb mumbled.

“Oh, that’s good,” Catelyn replied as she filled the kettle. She turned to him with a warm smile, waiting to hear about this new romance. “Anyone I know?”

“Heh, yeah,” Robb sad, running a hand across the back of his neck. “So, you know how, when I was fifteen, I told you that I was bi?”

“Hmm-mmm,” Catelyn responded. “You would have saved time telling me that you’re seeing a man, dear.”

“It’s Theon.”

“Theon Greyjoy?” Catelyn spluttered, blinking repeatedly as Robb flushed. “Robb, are you sure that is wise to get involved with him?”

“He isn’t the same as he was mum,” Robb insisted. “And he has been such a great help. Eddie and Brandon love him too.”

Catelyn pursed her lips as she poured the boiled kettle water into the teapot. She turned back to her son with folded arms, her eyes roaming all over him for any signs of unhappiness.

But Robb did seem happy, he looked healthy and well, she thought, Theon Greyjoy wasn’t the first person she would choose for any of her children given what she remembered of him as a teenager. But, if Robb was happy with him, she would let him continue.

“Well, you should invite him to dinner,” Catelyn said eventually. “He was practically another son anyway the amount of times he was here.”

“Yeah,” Robb replied, digging his phone out. “I think he would like that. Mother’s Day is hard for him.”

Catelyn hummed in acknowledgement as she retrieved the milk from the fridge. Robb went through to the living room to say hello to his father properly as Catelyn finished doing the cups for the tea. She carried through Robb and Ned’s and smiled at the sight of her husband sitting on the sofa, a grandson tucked in on each side.

“Thanks love,” Ned said as he took the cup from her, taking a grateful sip.

“Ta,” Robb murmured, his eyes glued to his phone. “Theon says he can make it if you’re sure it is alright?”

“Absolutely,” Catelyn insisted. “There is plenty for everyone.”

“Sansa is bringing her new boyfriend apparently?” Robb piped up suddenly, taking a long sip of his tea. “I didn’t even know she was seeing anyone.”

“No, she hadn’t mentioned anything,” Catelyn answered, moving to the window as she heard the sound of a car parking up. She pulled the net curtain aside a little, frowning at the unfamiliar ford focus that had parked up behind their own car.

Sansa stepped out of the car, a dark-haired man emerging from the other. Catelyn watched as her daughter hugged her coat closer around herself while the man hurried around the other side. Her daughter was saying something, a panicked look on her face. The man took both her hands in his own, rubbing them soothingly before bringing them up to his mouth.

She let the curtain go, announcing to the room that Sansa had arrived. Immediately, Ned and Robb sat up, alert.

“Hello darling,” Catelyn called as she walked into the hallway at the same time that Sansa stepped inside.

“Hi,” Sansa responded, hanging her jacket up and crossing the floor to hug her mother and give her a kiss on the cheek. “This is Jon.”

“Hello Jon,” Catelyn smiled, holding out her hand. “It is lovely to meet you.”

“Thank you, Mrs Stark,” Jon replied, shaking her hand. Catelyn tutted, shaking her head.

“None of that,” she insisted. “Just Catelyn. Now, would you like some tea or coffee?”

“Do you have decaf?” Sansa asked softly as she followed her mother into the kitchen.

“Decaf tea?” Catelyn replied, frowning at her daughter over her shoulder.

“Um, yeah,” Sansa mumbled, glancing to Jon who had stepped up beside her and clasped her hand once more. Sansa took a deep breath, tearing her gaze away from Jon to look at her mother once more. “I’m pregnant.”

Catelyn knocked the cup over in her shock, barely managing to catch it before it rolled off the counter. She took a deep breath as she placed it slowly back in place, her hands digging into the counter as she composed herself.

“Right,” she said eventually, turning to face them. She couldn’t think of anything else to say at that moment.

Her eyes instinctively went to her daughter’s stomach and Sansa automatically crossed her free arm across it.

“It is about nine weeks,” Sansa continued after the silence stretched on. “We…well, it is true we have only been together as a couple for three months but I’ve known Jon as a friend for years. My friend Gilly is engaged to Jon’s friend Sam so we all used to hangout.”

“I love Sansa,” Jon added passionately and Catelyn could see it when he looked at her daughter again.

“Well,” she sighed, taking a moment to compose her thoughts before she continued. “I would have liked to have actually gotten to know the father of my grandchild well before it was expected. It can’t be helped now though.”

“Are you disappointed in me?” Sansa mumbled, her chin ducking down to her chest like she did when she was scolded as a child.

“Of course, not sweetie,” Catelyn said, pulling her daughter into a hug. “As long as you’re happy and,” she looked at Jon over her daughter’s shoulder, “loved and supported then that is all that matters to me.”

“Thanks mum,” Sansa muttered into her hair and Catelyn squeezed her tighter in response. Sansa giggled as she pulled away. “Poor Jon thought you were going to castrate him when we told you.”

“Well, you haven’t told your father and older brother yet,” Catelyn joked but seeing how pale Jon went she winked and reached out to pat him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry dear. They’ll do as they are told by me.”

“It is true,” Sansa chirped. “Mum rules everything and everyone in this household. Come on, might as well get this over with.”

She tugged her boyfriend through to the living room and Catelyn paused for a moment, listening for any sound of something smashing or someone thudding to the ground. When it remained silent, she shrugged, certain that neither her son or her husband had actually killed Jon and she returned to stirring the soup.

“CAT!” Ned called suddenly, practically running through to the kitchen.

“Yes dear?” she greeted him, her eyes still focussed on the soup.

“Sansa is pregnant!” he stated once he was in the kitchen door frame. Catelyn hummed in agreement, taking a spoon from the drawer and dipping it in the soup. She felt Ned staring at her as she tasted the food. She frowned, reaching up into the cupboard for the pepper.

“What?” she asked after Ned continued to stare.

“Wh…what?” he repeated, gesturing wildly around the room. “What do you mean “what”?”

“She is a grown woman Ned,” Catelyn sighed, sprinkling pepper into the pot and resuming her stirring. “All that matters is that she is happy. I thought you would be more annoyed about Robb and Theon to be honest, given your opinion of the Greyjoys.”

“Robb and Theon?” Ned replied, frowning at her. Catelyn tutted.

“Robb and Theon are seeing each other and Theon will be joining us for dinner.”

Ned stood frozen, blinking repeatedly at her. He shook his head after a moment and left the room, muttering about needing a drink after all of this.

“Robbert Richard Stark!” she heard Ned cry out from the living room. “How dare you use your sister’s unplanned pregnancy to hide your relationship with Theon! You should be ashamed of yourself!”

Catelyn was grateful when she heard the front door opening again, signalling the arrival of another of her children. She leaned back to glance down the corridor, waving cheerfully as Arya kicked off her shoes, her boyfriend Gendry following behind her.

“Hey,” Arya greeted, giving Catelyn a quick hug. Catelyn frowned at the briefness and looked to Gendry, who was standing rigid with his hands behind his back. Usually, Gendry was very friendly and chatty. And Arya, while not the most affectionate of her children, always gave her a long hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Don’t tell me you’re pregnant too,” Catelyn said teasingly even as she feared her youngest daughter might just tell her such.

“What? No!” Arya replied, frowning in puzzlement before her eyebrows shot up. “Sansa got knocked up? By who?”

“She brought her boyfriend with her,” Catelyn replied, waving an impatient hand. “Don’t change the subject, what is wrong?”

Arya glanced nervously at her boyfriend before clearing her throat, her socked toes shuffling against the tiled floor.

“So um, you know how we went to Vegas,” she started and Catelyn groaned, knowing exactly where this was going before her daughter even finished with. “Gendry and I, sorta, got married.”

“Sorta?” Catelyn repeated. “Were only half of the vows spoken?”

“Mum,” Arya sighed, rubbing her forehead exasperatingly in response to her sarcasm. “It just happened. We weren’t drunk or anything, we knew what we were doing. We had just been discussing our relationship and what we wanted and well, I said we should just get married. You know me, I don’t like big parties and stuff.”

“We got rings though!” Gendry piped up, thrusting his hand at Catelyn’s face. She batted his hand away with a roll of her eyes.

“Yes, very good,” she commented dryly. “Well, I suppose it is done now. Although, I would like to have a little ceremony for the family. Just the family and any close friends you want to invite yourselves. Would that be alright?”

“Yeah, okay,” Arya agreed. “Can I get a cup of tea now?”

“That is Theon here!” Robb called out suddenly from the hallway. Arya frowned, moving to the door.

“Why is Theon here?” she asked.

“We’re together!” Robb replied proudly and Arya burst out laughing, clutching the door handle for support.

“Oh man. Sansa getting pregnant and you with Theon of all people. Man, my spontaneous marriage is much easier to reveal than I thought thanks to you two. You guys are the best siblings ever!” Arya chuckled as she made her way into the living room, Gendry following her through.

Catelyn rolled her eyes even as a smile tugged at her lips when she heard her daughter greet Jon in the living room.

“Oh, hello. You must be the stud who knocked my sister up.”

“This is definitely the most memorable Mother’s Day,” she mumbled to herself.

“Mum, I’ll do that!” Sansa said as she came through to the kitchen. “You shouldn’t be cooking today. Go and sit in the living room.”

“I love cooking,” Catelyn replied before looking at her daughter carefully. “Or is this a secret plea to go and stop your father from pulling his hair out.”

“A little,” Sansa answered with a small smile. “Between Robb, Arya and dad, I think Jon might die of heart failure.”

“The lasagnes will be done in about thirty minutes, so put the garlic bread in the oven in about fifteen alright. Bran and Rickon should be here any moment.”

“Hello Catelyn,” Theon greeted her in the hallway.

“Hello Theon,” she replied, raising an eyebrow at his wide grin. He had always been a bit too cocky for her liking.

But then, he glanced at Robb and she saw a soft, vulnerable look on his face that made her pause. They took each other’s hand and Catelyn gave them a genuine smile. Perhaps she had been wrong to judge Theon. He was still a cocky so and so, she mused, but he did seem to make her son happy and, if that look was anything to go by, he genuinely cared for Robb.

“I am glad there hasn’t been a murder in here,” she commented as she entered the living room.

Ned was sitting in his armchair, a hand propping his chin and a whisky in the other. Eddie and Brandon were happily playing with their trains, unaware of any of the tension and drama unfolding around them.

“Uncle Theon!” Brandon cried, throwing his James train to the side and rushing to wrap his arms around Theon’s left leg. Eddie copied him, tossing Thomas the Tank Engine aside and running over to hug Theon’s right leg.

“Ha, you’re going to have to correct that Robb,” Arya commented brightly, sitting on the arm of the sofa with her legs thrown across Gendry’s lap. “Otherwise that is just asking to go on Jeremy Kyle! My uncle is my other dad!” she continued, using quotation marks to highlight the title that would be displayed to viewers.

“Jesus,” Ned muttered, downing his whisky. “Honestly Robb, there are, what? Six billion people in the world and you choose Theon.”

“Hey, I’m right here!” Theon cried out.

“Unfortunately.”

“Ned,” Catelyn tutted, shaking her head at him. “That is no way to talk to our guests.”

“Hello?” Bran’s voice called out and Ned perked up.

“Bran won’t have any surprises,” he commented brightly as he refilled his glass, just as Bran tentatively opened the living room door.

“Hello sweetie,” Catelyn greeted him, tugging him into a tight hug. She blinked at the woman hovering in the doorway. “Oh, hello there.”

“What’s that?” Ned piped up, craning his neck.

“Um this is Meera, my…uh well technically she is my wife.”

Ned’s whisky was suddenly ejected from his mouth with such force it splattered all across the coffee table, drops hitting Theon where he sat watching the twins. Arya burst out laughing as Theon shook his sleeves out.

“What was that you were saying?” she teased her father.

“Your…your wife?!” Catelyn repeated. Bran nodded.

“Well, actually, we’re friends and colleagues. But Meera’s visa is running out and they wouldn’t give her a new one. So, I married her so she can get citizenship.”

“Fuck this,” Ned murmured, downing his drink once again and returning to the drinks cabinet. “I’m breaking out the good stuff!”

“Bran, honey, is that wise? What if you meet someone else?”

“Oh, we have a deal,” Bran replied, waving a hand. “We have it all sorted out for what happens should we want to date or anything. But, uh, truth be told…it isn’t a complete lie of a relationship. We figured the best way to seem a real couple was to do stuff like a real couple. At least physically.”

“Is this the strongest stuff we have?” Ned suddenly asked loudly, holding a bottle of Jura whisky up. “What can you mix whisky with? Vodka? Would that kill you?”

“Probably,” Arya replied with a shrug before looking back to her younger brother. “Seems a slick deal to me. She gets citizenship, you get sex.”

“I’m going to mix my drinks!” Ned continued.

“Dad, calm down,” Robb muttered. He turned to look at Jon who was watching the scene with wide eyes. “You sure you want involved in this circus?”

Jon blinked as he focused on Robb. He gave a tentative smile and a shrug. “Every family has its moments,” he responded before giving a chuckle. “Just seems yours is having them all at once,” he sifted slightly, stretching his legs out in front of him. “I love Sansa though. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Sup bitches!” Rickon’s voice called out before the front door slammed shut.

“Language!” Catelyn admonished, as her youngest son entered the living room, flanked on either side by two women.

“This is Shireen,” he gestured to the slender brunette on his right, who smiled shyly at Catelyn. He gestured to the smaller, black-haired woman on his left. “And this is Lyanna,” he added before looking around the room. “They are my girlfriends.”

“Both of them?” Ned spluttered, falling back into his armchair and burying his head in his hands as he shook it.

“Hey, we can’t help who we love,” Rickon replied with a shrug before draping his arms around his girlfriends.

“Um, well,” Catelyn spluttered before she cleared her throat and composed herself. “There is plenty of food ladies.”

“Thank you, Mrs Stark,” Shireen replied sweetly, her cheeks turning a slight pink at all the attention on her.

“This place is rad!” Lyanna commented, tilting her head as she admired all the portraits.

“Well now that we’re all here,” Catelyn started. “How about we get some food hmm?”

“Yes,” Ned agreed as everyone started filing out towards the dining room. “And if we can refrain from marrying or impregnating my children while we do so, it will be greatly appreciated!”


End file.
